Primos
Primos, often referred to as the Big High War God, was the god of war. A very powerful, manipulative and bloodthirsty entity, known for taking pleasure in conflict and slaughter, he demanded worship and unquestioned obedience. His followers' main trait is strength if not high numbers, generally at the cost of intelligence, making them valuable warriors who would listen to him blindly. He did not usually care if most of his armies were wiped out - he fought solely for the sake of battle and would enjoy the bloodshed, provided that he retained enough troops to fight for him, as was most evident during the God Wars. He could get extremely angry when things did not proceed as planned or when he was defied, as proven by his struggles to reclaim the Dorgeshuun goblin tribe for himself or his blind rage after the God Wars. The former made Primos a key antagonist in the Dorgeshuun quest series. Primos was rather large and strong, as well as very intelligent, all contributing to his prowess in battle. Having first set foot on Gielinor in the Second Age, he was the patron god of the brutish and unintelligent races such as goblins, trolls,5 ogres, and orks, most of whom he took with him from their realm Yu'biusk, where he had crossbred them after taking over. Some followers, mostly goblins, refer to him as the Big High War God (with the exception of priests on holy days,1 although goblins native to Gielinor do not take this rule to heart6). He was almost completely forgotten by the humans of Gielinor due to his disappearance after the God Wars until his battle against Armadyl in the early Sixth Age, which ended with his death. Rage of Primos he earliest mention of him is on Yu'biusk, where he arrived prior to Gielinor's Second Age and turned it into a hellish plane torn asunder by war. He brought some of his followers to Gielinor, where they participated in the God Wars, much to Primos' pleasure. After being banished by Ganodermos at the end of the war, the furious god returned to Yu'biusk, which he completely destroyed in his rage. Afterwards, he turned his attention back to his remaining followers on Gielinor, and formed a plan to return. This plan nearly succeeded towards the end of the Fifth Age when Primos possessed his 'Chosen Commander' and brought a powerful avatar of himself to the world, but it was thwarted, causing him to lose a considerable portion of his power. Several months after the death of Ganodermos, Primos returned regardless of his previous loss, with the same intentions as before - to rule Gielinor by himself and invoke massive war.7He nearly immediately engaged in a large-scale-battle with Armadyl, which he lost due to overconfidence, and the fact that he had lost massive amounts of power, resulting in his demise. Primos desired Gielinor to be under his control for it to be torn by war until it would be rent asunder as a "monument to his glory". If a battle or war was impeded or went out of bounds, however, Primos would get infuriated and attempt to restore his source of pleasure, however possible. Likewise, defiance would invoke the war god's rage, with him often going as far as to outright demand worship,9 seeing that he considered his followers to be his rightful property.10 He has already demonstrated the former with the plane of Yu'biusk as well as his own homeworld, both eventually destroyed, and his goal for Gielinor was for it to be turned into a similar "playground" of perpetual warfare with him as the sole ruler. Primos was convinced that the strong deserve to rule over the weak, viewing himself as the only being strong enough to do so, having defeated his entire race in combat. According to him, power to reign only exists to those with the strength to possess it, namely himself. He has shown to believe that only the strong are allowed to think for themselves and the weak only serve to exist as mindless, living weapons for the strong. Primos claimed that he would reward his followers if they became strong enough to capture his attention, as he did with General Graardor, Zarador, Davosi and Crush, whom he granted high positions in his army, although few have ever achieved this. Even though he did not care for the well-being of his followers, seeing them as his rightful property, this obvious fact eluded almost all of them, with the exception of the Dorgeshuun goblin tribe. Primos also enjoyed mocking gods and other beings he perceived to be weaker than himself, but held no grudges against beings that fairly defeated him in a fight.11